Subtle Judgements
by Zephyr-Chan
Summary: Never judge a book by its cover; something learnt by Deidara the hard way. As a new transfer student to Konoha Boarding school for unruly teens, the blond is faced with Sasori; and things dont start well between the pair. M for Langauge, possible lemon.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did Sakura would've been killed by Sasori. Obviously.

Right, this story was originaly seen on my old account, PanKitsune, but since I changed my email account and forgot I even had a FF account, I lost it. But ive found it and deicded to continue alongside my other story. Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara sighed. His azure eyes were dull as he stared upwards towards the building. Konoha Boarding school. His bitter gaze only half glimpsed the downcast, grey exterior before he was ushered inside by a tall, scarred faced man. The bi-colored optics of the stranger seemed unnoticed to the people that the pair passed, yet the blond could not take his eyes of the odd features of the silver haired professor - the scar running down a red eye was odd enough, but combined with the black scarf hung around his mouth, the man gave of an eerie feeling. He introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi - Hatake-sensei to the students. The high school was huge - it was a boarding school with all sorts of teenagers living and learning (though not always the latter) within its stone confines.

The sculptor didn't take in much of his new home as he passed through the wide corridors. Not that there was much to take in anyway - just the repetitive stream of rust encased lockers edging the right side of the wall, its seemingly endless flow of iron broken only to reveal thick wooden doors, which Deidara assumed would open to reveal a sea of desks, complete with blank faced students. The same scenario repeated - lockers, door, lockers, door - until they reached the west wing of the building.

Climbing the staircase, the blond soon found himself in a corridor no longer edged with faded lockers, but with metallic, rusted doors and nothing more. The wooden floors squeaked in protest as the pair moved down the bare landing. Kakashi stopped, rather suddenly, at the furthest door away. Deidara waited to go inside, but before opening the door, the silver haired man turned to face the new student.

"I am the head of this block, so if you need any help, just come to me. Your roommate is probably expecting you, so I'll let you get acquainted alone, okay? This is your time table. Be sure to stick to it."

The neatly folded paper was held out towards him and Deidara took it slowly. The bi-eyed man grinned - or, at least, his eyes crinkled at the edge, indicating a smile. The scarf over his mouth made it impossible to tell if his guess was right or not. Despite first appearances, Kakashi seemed like a nice enough guy - Deidara couldn't help but think of the far too cliched; 'never judge a book by its cover'. He watched the silver haired man walk away before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

Inside were two twin beds, either side of the decent sized room. The bathroom and shower room were public for all the males in the block, so his dormitory was a single room and nothing more. It was dark, but only because the window was so caked in dirt that light could barely filter through the pain of glass. Deidara wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Got a problem with _my_ room?"

Emphasis was put across 'my'. Deidara's head span to face the boy, whom he had not yet noticed, who was sprawled across his bed gazing with shallow, brown eyes towards the blond. His eyes seemed too narrow, his own distaste evident across his features. It seemed this red haired teen was not eager to share his room with anyone else.

The muddy eyed teen sat up, eyes dancing over the blond and making Deidara tense up, feeling exposed and vulnerable under the red heads gaze. He was not expecting the stranger to get to his feet, either. Deidara took a step away, instantly distrusting the teens malicious eyes.

Wearing a baggy shirt that seemed to swamp his small structure, and equally baggy pants that somehow defied gravity and stayed up, the russet headed boy was smaller than Deidara had anticipated, but somehow maintained a sense of dominance over the blond. Their eyes met for a moment, and Deidara could have sworn that he could see the teenagers mind ticking, almost curiously yet hatefully, scanning the blonds angelic features. Suddenly, the boy broke the stare and turned away, indifferent, and slumped back onto his bed, resuming his doodling. The paper was etched with intricate designs, some sort of humanoid figures dancing together on the sheet.

"I-I'm Deidara, un." He muttered to the russet haired boy.

"Sasori." Deidara waited for a further response, but got nothing. Shrugging, Deidara tried to put on a calmer facade and threw his bag onto the spare bed, emptying his suitcase and filling his small bedside table with the few things he owned. It wasn't long before the red head - Sasori - left with toothbrush in hand, apparently going to the dorms bathroom.

Finally alone and able to relax, Deidara found his visible blue eye resting on the sheet of paper. Wandering to Sasori's bed, he eyed the sheet with curiosity. There were sketches of designs for some sort of puppet, complete with weapons, upon the pages. It was odd, but not unheard of for a teenager to doodle such mindless things. Shrugging yet again, Deidara grabbed his own toothbrush and set off to find the bathroom before getting an early nights sleep- if he could sleep, with that dark eyed guy in the same room. Deidara shuddered. Those narrowed eyes were thinking gloomy sadistic thoughts, if the pictures were to go by. It creeped him out to no end, that was for sure.

Biting his lip and curling as far away from the others' bed as humanly possible, Deidara closed his eyes and attempted to nod off. It was easier than anticipated; his day had been long, after all. Deidara fell into unconsiouness like a drowning man - and like the sea pulling its helpless victims under, he could not awaken no matter what nightmares arose.

His first night in the eerie building was filled with crimson images of dancing puppets with scythes for hands and needles being thrust into his scarred and bleeding flesh, whilst Sasori sat back, laughing and pulling the strings.


	2. Konan

**Disclaimer **- if I owned Naruto, would I really have killed off the best characters?

* * *

Morning broke across the horizon, spilling creamy orange hues across the stark, bare landscape. The grass surrounding the building was thin and forlorn, much like many of the students within the building. Deidara groaned. Turning and pulling the pillow across his eyes to block the oncoming sunshine, the blond attempted to ignore the complaints of his alarm clock until he could stand no more of the high pitched sound. Rolling over to face the bed across from his, Deidara panicked. Sasori wasn't there.

Almost expecting the subject of his nightmares to be leaning over his bed complete with pitch fork and fire in hand, Deidara shot from the duvet, tripped haphazardly over and fell face first onto the floor boards. Groaning and rubbing his temples, he glanced about the room. Sasori must have been up pretty damn early. He wasn't in the dormitory at all. Apparently he had left in a hurry this morning. Deidara suspected it was due to his presence, and not an old habit of the red heads.

Shrugging it off and finally able to relax due to the unexpected absence of his room mate, Deidara faced is alarm and froze; 9:37. Class began at quarter to ten. Standing upright in military speed, Deidara collected the first clothes in his still packed suitcase and hurried to ready himself for his first day.

Deidara ended up throwing on a plain black shirt, skinny denim jeans and a worn out pair of sneakers. He wasn't 'dressed to impressed' - who was there to impress anyway in this dump? Deidara figured that if there was anyone worth paying attention too, they wouldn't give a damn about his appearance. The only part of himself well groomed was his hair. Tied in half a ponytail, the blond stuffed a brush in his bag, along side his timetable, and hurried from the dormitory room. There were no locks on the doors, but Deidara didn't give it a second thought as he rushed down the stairs and through the crowded corridors below. He didn't really have much of value.

* * *

It was like a maze. Deciding - or rather, being forced to - wait until the crowds died down before making further attempts to find his class room, Deidara slumped against a wall. The defeated blond closed his eyes and groaned. "Where the hell is it, un?" He muttered to himself.

"Where are you off too?"

Deidara turned, surprised to hear the feminine voice coming his way. He turned, eyes settling upon a tall girl, around his own age, with a lip piercing and neon blue hair. She was smiling, though faintly, towards him.

"Chemistry." He replied, his surprise at being helped evident in both his voice and his features.

Nodding, the girl glanced sideways towards her companion. The russet coloured hair of the older boy was startling at first - Deidara saw the colour and instantly remembered his nightmares - yet this boy was much taller than Sasori, and his hair was lighter. With a face full of piercings and stone grey eyes, Pein gave of a similar amount of welcoming as Sasori had before turning and striding away.

"I'm Konan. Dont mind Pein, he really isn't as unfriendly as he seems."

* * *

Thank god for Konan. His class room had been literally miles from where he had been stranded, and Deidara knew that without her aid he would never have found the place - at least, not on time, anyway. Deidara found chemistry rather amusing. Though the facts and letters for each individual element always confused him, he enjoyed the experiments held within the stark, white room. He had never liked facts or information, but neither had he ever enjoyed any lesson other than art before. Back in his old school, chemistry was strict and only their sensei would use the chemicals. But now, here, Deidara found it entertaining enough to keep his attention fixed.  
The coloured liquids and frequent tiny explosions were like little fragments of art work - each lasting only a second before vanishing, lost forever in a midst of smoke. Of course, all things had to come to an end, and all too soon he was past chemistry and into biology. Biology, in one word, was crap. Deidara detested it - why on earth would anyone want to know about the insides of a humans body? What was the fun in that? Luckily for Deidara, the hour passed pretty quickly.

The cafeteria, Deidara found, was pretty damn large, but what he also found was that as it took ten minutes to find it, there was also nowhere to sit. Standing, tray of food firmly in his grasp, the blond scanned the square confines for somewhere - anywhere - to sit.  
A flash of blue was what initially caught his eye, and the wave that followed forced him towards her, but there was also something that held him back. Not only was Konan sitting besides the guy from earlier - Pein, was it? - but she was also sitting besides a certain brown eyed boy.

Turning, Deidara stole the the nearest seat available at, despite it being full of people at the time. Squashed at the end of the narrow bench, he first managed to avoid the groups attention, until he ruined it for himself. Chocking on a mouthful of food, Deidara spluttered until he managed to swallow it. His face scarlet, Deidara glanced sheepishly at the group. Most of them ignored him, but one guy was smirking.  
"Avoid the mash - the lumps are troublesome."

Deidara grinned back. The conversation that followed between him and long haired brunette was rather pointless. The guy, who introduced himself as Shikamaru, was not someone Deidara could easily be around, yet he was nice enough, though he did finally become more amusing when he mentioned the blue haired girl.

"You know Konan?" Deidara asked, mouth half full (though he refused to touch the mash).

"I'd stay away if I were you, unless you like that sort of person. That whole groups pretty weird. They aren't like the rest of us. We've all done some crappy things to end up in this dump, but...." Deidara threw a questioning look towards the brunette and Shikamaru continued. "No one really knows for sure, but the rumours are that they've done some pretty awful things in their pasts. Not your usual teenage crimes, that's for sure. Some of the teachers are scared of them, as are most of the students."

No wonder- Deidara thought with a nod. He didn't like the look of any of them. Glancing over his shoulder, Deidara eyed the group. There were six in total. There was Konan, Pein and Sasori, whom Deidara had met already, but there were three others who looked just as - or if possible more - intimidating than the others.

Two had sleek black hair and were sitting as far apart as possible, it seemed. One had a stone cold face, showing no emotion across his features. The other was pale and his green, serpentine eyes flickered between the faced of the raven haired male and Sasori, as if choosing his prey. The last had bleached white hair, slicked back by what looked like mountains of hair gel. Topless, to the distaste of several passing teachers, the white haired teen was wearing little but a pair of baggy, black pants and a silver chain with some sort of triangle symbol upon the end. His arms were littered with what looked like scars, though Deidara couldn't tell from so far away.

No - Deidara didn't like the look of them at all.

As he stared, he found himself looking more and more towards the red haired boy, until finally, Sasori looked up. The eye contact was worse than it had been the day before. His eyes seemed so dark, so lethal, that the blond forced his own away and remained silent for the remainder of lunch.

* * *

What was the matter with him? Last night, the sudden appearance of that blue eyed creature had been enough to chase him from his own room. Sasori had tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep, and was feeling the aftermath of the events. Tired beyond belief, he found himself poking his food without any appetite. He was so tired he found himself distancing himself from the rest of the conversation, so much so that the room became a little hazy as his eyes began to close....

"...Deidara..." He turned, snapping to attention. His eyes locked onto Konan, yet she had changed the subject onto lessons. Deidara. That was that brats name, wasn't it? Sasori looked up, ready to search the lunch room for the blond, but he didn't need too. The ceruleon eyes of the taller teen were pinned upon him from across the hall.

Narrowing his eyes, feeling that same odd emotion curling within his gut - the feeling that had so annoyingly kept him up all night - Sasori gritted his fists. The others didn't seem to notice the tension within his body - except Orochimaru, of course. Giving his companion a confused glance. Sasori shook his head and shrugged. Concerned but knowing when to give up, the serpent shrugged alongside him and turned away, indifferent.

* * *

This school was so much more different than he had first imagined. In his old school, art had been the only lesson worth attending, and then they very rarely used anything more elaborate than paper and pencils. Here, Deidara had found himself in a class room full of so many different materials it was impossible to differentiate between each box.

He was sat besides Konan, who shared his art class and sat besides him silently. She didn't talk much, which Deidara didn't mind, though he preferred pointless conversations than absolutely nothing. Their sensei explained to him that they were working with a single media and creating pieces inspired by nature. The media? Students chose one, whatever they wanted, and used the material for every piece. Most students chose easy things such as paper and paint to make up their projects. Not Deidara.

Moulding the clay with delicate fingers, and at the same time glancing towards Konan's odd art form - she was creating shapes from paper, and using nothing but the plain white sheets to create delicate sculptures - Deidara found himself enjoying the lesson more than even chemistry was earlier. He failed to notice the late student who was forced to take the seat besides him, until he heard a low chuckle besides him. Head snapping around, Deidara found himself face to face with Sasori.

"Clay? Seriously? What an... unusual choice." The red head mused, mostly to himself.  
"What are you using, un?" Deidara asked, trying to hide his irritation and failing miserably. Sasori chuckled again. That same sadistic laugh. Deidara grimaced, finding it rather awkward sitting besides him. Sasori was being overly critical, it annoyed him to no end. Gritting his teeth but staying quite, Deidara continued with his project.

Though something bugged him; hadn't Sasori hated him enough to say nothing all night and run away before Deidara even woke up? He threw the thoughts aside, telling himself he must have misinterpreted it. But still, Sasori didn't seem very friendly, even when he was actually speaking to him. In fact, he seemed down right cold.

In answer to the question, Sasori lifted the lock of bare wood slightly before beginning to carve out an unidentifiable object from the mass.

"Wood, un? That seems more unusual than clay, yeah." scoffed, turning away from Sasori and concentrating on the white clay he was rubbing between his palms. "Besides, none of this is really art, unn." He muttered, adding the last part mostly to himself, still picturing the tiny explosions from chemistry.

"Whats real art then?"

"Easy - something beautiful and fleeting. Like fireworks, or an explosion."  
Sasori laughed, louder than before, yet his laughter had a cruel edge to it. It wasn't like a normal persons laugh - yet did Deidara really see him as a normal guy? Normal guys didn't take an instant hatred to someone, then put on an obviously fake facade the next day.

Deidara sighed - why was this guy even bothering? Boredom, probably, mused Deidara. But he himself didnt have anyone else to talk to - Konan's concentration was intense, Deidara doubted she could easily be torn from her paper figures - so Sasori had to do.

"Art is eternal, not fleeting. You've got it all wrong," the scorpion explained. "Its something beautiful, that lasts forever. What would be the point in art, if it was only for a second?"

Deidara turned away, stubborn enough to ignore Sasori and instead focus on the bird he was moulding.

* * *

Sasori smirked to himself, watching the blonds hands dart across the smooth white clay. He seemed to have won the debate, but he doubted Deidara accepted his views. It was amusing, really, to see someone maintain their own beliefs so seriously. But then again, didn't he already hang around with people like that? He nodded inwardly to himself, mirroring the former and returning to his art. His mind wandered as he did so, though, and soon enough, the head he had sculpted bore an annoyingly similar resemblance to a certain blond. Grunting to imself, he threw the decapitated skull into a box marked with his name and started again on a piece of pine. It was going to be a long year wth this guy in his class, huh? He didn't know how he would cope. He just had to...somehow.


	3. The Akatsuki

**Disclaimer **- Naruto (C) to Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Though Deidara quickly got used to the maze like halls and the lessons he took, it took a lot longer to get used to the people around him. He found himself sitting with Shikamaru every lunch, though the guy wasn't very interesting. But, oddly enough, the brunette was one of the few normal people within the high school. The ones he had been warned about - the group that nicknamed themselves, 'the Akatsuki', were the oddest amongst the students, though a few did stand out even at Shikamaru's table.  
Deidara looked up, already bored after one short week with the group; A leggy blond who seemed to have taken a liking to Deidara after the first few days and a pink haired girl were busy arguing over some unknown subject - Deidara didn't notice that their debate was about him and some bored looking black haired guy. The argument consisted of who the pair thought was the best looking.

Each day, Deidara had wrestled with himself, each day having Konan gesture for him to come over, and each day finding it harder to resist the temptation of the Akatsuki. They payed little attention to anyone but their own group and Deidara found it almost nice that the blue haired woman - she could not be described as a mere girl, despite being a high school student - payed attention to him. The man besides him, Pein, didn't seem so happy about it.

Deidara had noticed, over the past few days, that each of the Akatsuki were in at least one of his classes with him. Konan and Sasori, obviously, were in his art class. Konan rarely talked, and he and Sasori spent their time arguing pointlessly over art forms, to no avail, though at least their arguments were better than their time spent alone in the confines of their dormitory - Sasori never spoke at night, and even went as far as completely ignoring the blonds presence. Deidara found it disturbing that someone could change so rapidly throughout the day. He guessed it had something to do with Konan's presence - maybe she was forcing him to talk, or maybe he didn't want to seem as quiet as the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to be.

Of course, his assumptions of the Akatsuki being quiet were soon demolished when he found himself in a classroom with Hidan a few days ago. Deidara smirked at the memory. The bleached white hair of the guy was bizarre enough, but combined with his complete disregard for others opinions he was just plain eccentric.

Topless almost 99% of the time, Deidara noticed that his pale body was littered with scars, and the only thing he wore without fail, apart from the obvious - pants - was a chain with a strange symbol upon the end of it. Hidan was in two of Deidara's classes, and both were extremely amusing.

Mathematics hosted many silent students, but this was contradicted by Hidan and Kakuzu-sensei. Kakuzu, like Kakashi, always wore a scarf designed to hide his jaw, though Deidara no longer found this weird. (The fashion scene in Konoha was unique to say the least.)

Kakuzu-sensei didn't take any shit from anyone - except Hidan. Hidan obviously hated maths, and though Kakazu sometimes attempted to shut him up, he, more often than not, failed.

The second lesson Hidan shared with Deidara was religious studies. This was, by far, more interesting than maths. No matter what subject their sensei was covering, be it Christianity, Judaism, or Hinduism, Hidan objected. In his words, it was 'Bloody fucking bullshit that no one needed to know, because they just weren't true.' Deidara had once plucked up enough courage to question him, though when asked by the blond whether or not he was an atheist, the scarred teen laughed.

"I'm no fucking atheist." He replied, gripping the chain he wore and shoving the triangle emblem towards Deidara. "I worship Jashin."

The Akatsuki were all - in Deidara's opinion - crazy. He had only glanced Orochimaru and Itachi in Biology and PE respectively, yet they were equally as strange as the others. Itachi was reserved and quiet, yet gave off a sinister aura that seemed to repel even the fan girls he seemed to have somehow attracted, and Orochimaru, though probably the most talkative during lessons, was downright creepy. Biology lessons were spent glancing towards others students whilst eagerly memorising body parts with a silver haired boy besides him. Odd. Very odd, indeed.

But, after a week or so of being there, Deidara, like the rest of the students, managed to ignore the Akatsuki. Or for the most part, at least. On the inside, he was less than ignorant of a particular Akatsuki's presence. Deidara simply couldn't get the red haired boy out of his dreams. No matter what, the puppeteer was there, either stringing him along and controlling him, or sending an army of wooden silhouette's his way.

His day dreams of the past week were rudely interrupted by a random outcry of 'No way, Deidara's definitely better looking!" Did he really want to know what the girls were talking about? Shikamaru rolled his eyes, then chuckled lowly as Deidara got to his feet. He wasn't finished eating, but he didn't really care. He wasn't that hungry, anyway. Placing the dinner tray on the dirty pile by the finished meals, the blond slumped off to find something to entertain himself with before lunch ended. He glanced towards the clock - still half an hour to go. Dammit.

* * *

"Why don't you just sit with us?"  
Deidara had escaped to the fields outside the building, and was perched on the low, stone wall that edged a shallow pond. Somehow, Konan had found him - or, more likely, followed him - and was sitting besides him, staring at the murky liquids as she spoke in her monotonous voice.  
"Because I don't know the others, that's why, un." He murmured, though both knew it was just an excuse.  
"Don't be scared of them. They really aren't as bad as people -" by that, he assumed she was referring to Shikamaru - "- make out. No worse than anyone else in this place anyway. Come on, you know Sasori, right? I heard he was your room mate too. You get along with -"  
"Like hell I do!" His reply was a little too quick, and Konan smirked, showing a hint of emotion on her usually expressionless, pale face. "He never speaks to me, unless we're in art, un. And then he only picks on my work." Konan shrugged.  
"Tomorrow your sitting with us." She told him, as if stating an absolute fact, before dismounting the wall. She walked away, leaving Deidara to sulk alone. Determined to prove her wrong, Deidara jumped from the wall and strode towards his next lesson.

* * *

For once, when Deidara entered the dorm room, Sasori looked up and murmured a greeting. Hopeful that maybe Sasori was going to lighten up - and suspicious due to Konan, who had probably just told Sasori to be nice for once in order to get him to sit with them- Deidara smiled and sat on his bed.

Pulling the tie from his hair, he firstly busied himself by combing out the tangles he had adopted during the day, then moved onto bigger tasks. That window was irritating him. It had been for a while. Since Sasori seemed to be in a decent mood, Deidara decided to clean it, though he did wait until Sasori left to brush his teeth to begin. The dirt upon the pane was relentlessly gripping onto the clear surface, its brown and green hues refused to budge. His face screwed into a determined scowl, he rubbed the glass with the old shirt- he couldn't find a cloth anywhere - until Sasori returned.

He eyed Deidara with suspicion. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, voice too eerie to be that of such a small person. His mud brown eyes watched as Deidara shuddered and turned, attempting to hide the shirt, but to no avail. "Not exactly strong, huh, Blondie?" He teased, striding towards the taller boy and snatched the shirt. Taking over, Sasori managed to prise the dirt from the lower half of the window. He couldn't quite reach the top. Throwing the shirt aside, he fell into bed and rolled away, so his face was hidden. Deidara blinked in disbelief. What was going on?

* * *

'Damn her', Deidara's mind growled inwardly. As Konan had predicted, Deidara had sat at her table. She had kindly saved him a seat between her and Sasori - the red head was tense, fingers gripping the table, giving him white knuckles, though Deidara knew no idea why. The rest of the group was eyeing him with narrowed optics, all except Pein who seemed either oblivious to his presence, or completely uncaring as to whether or not he was there.

As the time ticked by - slowly, so as to spite him, apparently - the group mostly adjusted to him being there and resumed a conversation amongst themselves. But there was one member who wouldn't take his narrowed green eyes away from the blonds face. Deidara glanced towards Orochimaru, but found that eye contact with the snake like man was worse than that between him and Sasori. He was leaning forwards slightly, eyes flickered from Deidara to the scorpion, back and forth, as if assesing the situaton criticaly.

From that day onwards, Deidara began to sit with the group nearly constantly, and on those few days he returned to Shikamaru, he found himself longing to be back with the Akatsuki - for the most part. Orochimaru still bothered him greatly, and Sasori, no matter what, always seemed to tense when Deidara was close by. Still, the others weren't so bad.

Hidan was hilarious and entertained most of the group, whilst Itachi was less sinister than Deidara had thought. Though he showed no emotion, he talked when spoken to and even made small talk with Deidara. He seemed uncaring that Deidara was a new addition, and spoke to him like he always had been part of the group. Even Pein began to speak to him, though he was probably even quieter than Itachi for the most part. He rarely talked to anyone but Konan, and vice versa.

* * *

Deidara grinned. A full week with the Akatsuki and no problems, it seemed. He was actually begining to enjoy himself, if not for the persistant stares of the serpentine person and the fact that Sasori still was completely mute around him unless the subject was art.

It was Friday lunch. After lessons, it would officially be Deidara's first weekend at the boarding school. He knew from Kakashi-sensei that students were permitted to leave the grounds during school times on Saturday and Sunday on the condition that they were back by four. He was curious as to what the Akatsuki did in their spare time. Just as he was pondering, a voice piped up;

"Deidara, coming out this weekend?" He turned and shrugged nonchalantly towards Konan, playing it cool though his mind was celebrating giddily. He almost didn't hear Hidans voice, loud as it was.

"Hey Barbie, I've never asked - how did you end up in this dump?"

Deidara turned away, ignoring him and answered Konan out loud instead.

"Sure, what are you planning?"

By the end of lunch it was settled; Konan wanted to go shopping with the money her grandfather sent her monthly. She didn't have any female friends as all the girls were either scared of her or just got turned off by her fashion sense; Gothic Lolita clothes didn't exactly scream 'be my friend', did they?

So Konan had decided to ask Deidara to come since the others didn't give two fucks about clothes. Itachi didnt really mind if he got dragged along or not, Hidan, in his own words wanted 'fuck all to do with that girly bullshit' and Pein said nothing at all. Deidara assumed he would come along even if he didn't want to. He was always with Konan, the exception being Konan's art class, when Pein was studying maths.

Throwing his tray haphazardly on top of the looming pile of dirty dishes, Deidara turned to leave to find Hidan blocking his way.

"You didn't answer me. Why are you in this place?" Deidara shrugged.

"Same as you, I guess. Got into trouble, they couldn't handle it, so they dumped me here."

* * *

Quite happy with the way things had turned out during the past week, and hopeful that both Orochimaru and Sasori would adapt to him, Deidara brushed his teeth in the public bath room. He was busy going over a lecture from chemistry and murmuring the names of certain aldehyde's, so he didn't notice anyone else enter the white tiled room until he was besides him.

Glancing at the shorter teen who was also brushing his teeth, Deidara found the courage to asked him about the past couple of days.

"Hey Sasori. How come your always so tensed up at lunch, unn?" He asked, quite innocently. The red heads body seemed to contract at the very words spoken as he glanced towards the blond.

"Do I?" He asked, equally as innocent. Deidara nodded. Sasori turned away, thinking. Why did he always tense when he was too close to Deidara? Deidara shifted, his side knocking his brush down onto the floor. The clatter forced Sasori to snap to attention as he hurriedly leaned down to retrieve the brush. Straightening, he passed it to a bewildered looking Deidara and shrugged.

"Don't be so clumsy, brat." He muttered, shoving the tooth brush back into the blond's hands.

Deidara nodded, apologising, though Sasori wasn't really listening. Deidara's hand brushed against his and Sasori froze, Deidara's voice was becoming nothing more than an echo emphasising his thundering heart beat. Sasori didn't know what going on. Ever since Deidara had stepped foot inside his dormitory, he had been feeling such strong, foreign emotions. He didn't understand them, but that didn't stop him from taking the blonds shoulders and pinning him against the tiles of the grimy walls. Deidara was taken aback, and before he knew what was going on, Sasori's lips were pressed against his own.

* * *

Haha, the dreaded cliff hanger.

Note: I wrote this a while back and I know its rushed, but bear with it for now, key?

Reviews are used to revive dead Akatsuki members. x


	4. Just Wrong

**Disclaimer;** I dont think Kishimoto would spent his time making fanfics of his own characters, do you?

* * *

Deidara was taken aback. Feeling his back pressed against the smooth walls and Sasori pressed equally as hard against his front, Deidara froze solid. What the hell was going on? Before he could question, Sasori was kissing him. Deidara didn't know how to react. His initial reaction was to push the scorpion away, yet he had seemed to have forgotten how to use his arms. He stood, limp, for what seemed like hours, but, then again time was always messing with Deidara's head. Mere seconds passed before Deidara regained the use of his muscles. Gripping Sasori's shoulders, he shoved the smaller frame back with all his strength. Not even watching as Sasori collapsed to the floor, Deidara stormed from the room.

"I'm bloody straight, god dammit, what the fuck was that all about?"

The blond didn't quite know where to go. He had left his toothbrush and soap in the bathroom, but he wasn't really bothered about that. What bothered him was Sasori. What exactly had happened back then? Deidara pressed his hands against his temples, rubbing his forehead in an effort to ease whatever weird emotions were pounding through his veins. Hadn't Sasori hated him a short while ago?

Deidara had nowhere else to go but his dormitory, and though he knew Sasori would return soon enough, he went inside anyway. The door, as usual, was unlocked. Collapsing to his bed and lying back on the sheets, Deidara's eyes traced the shapes in the ceiling lazily, trying to block out any thoughts his head had of Sasori. It worked, and Deidara found himself staring blankly at the ceiling.

He didn't notice the movement in the corner of the room until it was too late. Hands pinned either side of him, the blond focused his eyes wearily. "Unn?" He murmured, eyes meeting a pair of sickly olive hued eyes, with cat like iris's. Deidara knew those eyes. The serpent hissed gently, grinning at his chosen prey.

"Deidara-kun. I'll warn you to stay away from Sasori, if you will be so kind." He murmured, his breath like silk across the blonds suddenly pink face. Deidara tensed up, intimidated by the sudden closeness and odd sense of vulnerability that enveloped him. Luckily for Deidara, Orochimaru didn't seem interested in the blond. He shifted, getting to his feet as the door clicked open. Sitting up, and throwing the snake a questioning, and slightly scathing, look, Deidara ignored Sasori as he entered and sat upon his duvet.

"Ahh, speak of the devil. Sasori-kun. Having a bit of trouble containing yourself, are you?" His tongue ran across his teeth, his eyes keen upon Sasori like a carrion bird examining a carcass. Sasori didn't seem to notice, instead his gaze lay dormant upon the half clean window. Instantly uncomfortable, Deidara fled.

* * *

He had nowhere else to go. All hopes of a worthy distraction were pinned upon this room. He faced the wooden frame, hesitating before raising his arms. Slamming his fists on the door and hoping to God, Buddha - even Jashin - that the room belonged to someone he knew.

The doorknob twisted and Itachi opened the door to his dorm slowly, eyes blank as if not surprised at Deidara's sudden appearance. Deidara had thought, when asking Hidan a few days back where his dorm was, that he had been lying. His suspicions had been true, of course, yet at least he had given directions to a fellow Akatsuki members room. Deidara sighed, almost relieved, yet he was also a little surprised.

Behind Itachi was Hidan himself, slumped against a wall, blood smears down his right arm. Okay, so Deidara was wrong to suspect the white haired guy - he really did live there after all - but what the hell was going on now? Deidara pushed his way past the expressionless weasel who merely slumped onto his bed, watching the blonds frantic movements.

Cautious, Deidara crouched in front of the white haired teenager. "H-Hidan...san?" He murmured, for a moment forgetting why he had even come here.

A low chuckle was emitted from the Jashinists mouth. "Hidan-san, now, is it? Whats fucked you up enough to come here, eh, Blondie?"

Taken slightly aback by Hidan's cool demeanor, and the fact he payed little attention to his wounded arm, Deidara stood and stepped away. Hidan laughed again, louder this time, obviously amused by the sculptors reaction. "I'm paying respects to Jashin-sama." He explained briefly - at this news, Deidara took back what he was saying before and went back to begging Buddha for aid.

"...Okay...Unn." He murmured, nodding slowly, and throwing a sideways glance at Itachi, who was oblivious to the conversation.

"Stop that piss annoying noise you keep making and answer my damned question. Stop fucking avoiding things like always, yeah?"

Deidara hesitated, then shrugged, reluctant to tell them about Sasori's sudden actions. "N-nothing, u-nothing." Getting to his feet, Deidara turned towards the door, downcast yet not finding Hidan's company as amusing as he had thought.

On coming here, he thought that Hidan of all people could keep his mind of Sasori, yet his constant swearing just pissed him off. He doubted he could endure it long enough to forget about Sasori. Before he could reach the door, Itachi had grabbed his sleeve. "If you want to stay, you can. Ignore him - he'll eventually shut up." Deidara smiled, nodding gratefully at the raven haired teen.

Deidara really did suck at first impressions; Sasori apparently didn't hate him after all, Itachi was nice, and not some cold hearted freak, and Hidan was quite the opposite; appearing as a crude, yet amusing, individual but showing his true colours eventually; he was some freaked up nutcase who slashed his own arm to bits to please some crazed, sadistic god.

"Fine, Blondie can crash here. Aren't you Sasori's room mate?"

Deidara nodded quietly and took a seat, choosing to perch on the end of Itachi's bed. Luckily, the weasel didn't seem to mind. Hidan laughed. "What did he do?" Wow, Hidan didn't swear for three whole sentences. That alone was enough to make Deidara hesitate.

But in all seriousness, what could he say to that? He couldn't tell the truth, obviously, because it was too embarrassing for both him and for Sasori - though he doubted he should take the puppeteers feelings into consideration after Sasori had plainly not cared about Deidara's earlier. Deidara shrugged, deciding to tell half of the truth in a meek attempt at pleasing the Jashinist.

"Orochimaru's with him. Neither of them like me that much." He explained. Itachi narrowed his eyes, yet the totally ignorant Hidan just grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Just stay here, Blondie, and let them have their fun. They'll probably hate you even more if you interrupt them."

Deidara blinked, confused at the statement, but was instantly deterred as a pillow flew past him, hitting Hidan in the face. "Stop trying to start rumours." Itachi scolded, his monotone voice seemingly uncaring, yet it was obvious his emotionless words contained a harsh command. "You don't really believe that them two are gay, right? And even if they were, I doubt its any of your business, Hidan." Getting to his feet, Itachi left the room.

Deidara rolled his eyes are the irony of Itachi's statement, then for a moment began pondering wether or not that Itachi was angry and having some sort of private hissy fit - though the idea of Itachi sulking was laughable.

Hidan didn't seem bothered, and started to cut out a pattern in his already slashed up arm. He murmured something about Kakuzu-sensei, the mathematics teacher, and something out sewing, but Deidara didn't have time to question him. Itachi returned, threw a spare duvet at Deidara, then got into bed wordlessly.

Thankful for the covers, and for a hopefully peaceful nights rest - if Hidan didnt wake him in the night, which Deidara was very suspicious of - Deidara made himself comfortable upon the floor and curled up. For what felt like the thousandth time, Sasori appeared behind closed lids, yet his puppets were gone, and Deidara found his own body the subject of his strings.

* * *

Reviews will be used to force me to write another chapter. I need encouragement people! xD


End file.
